For The First Time
by ArkansasPrincess72482
Summary: This is another fanfic about how Dom and Letty got together. I know there are a lot of these but I had my own idea on how it might have started so here it is....
1. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story or any of the information used from the movie, The Fast and The Furious.

Letty's POV:

I was eleven the first time I met Dominic Torretto. I had started school about a week earlier and had met his sister, Mia. Mia was a very sweet, smart and outgoing girl so when she asked me to stay over at her house that Friday night I wasn't too surprised. It wasn't really that I wanted to go but ever since my dad moved out, life hadn't been that easy for me. My mom did drugs and was never home but I liked it better that way because I knew if she ever did come home she would just beat me again.

That Friday after school I ran straight up to my room to get my things ready to go to Mia's house. She lived right down the street so it didn't take me that long to walk there. I walked up the stairs to the front door of her house and knocked on the door. When the door swung open I found myself staring into the most amazing eyes I had ever seen. I may have never looked away from them if he hadn't suddenly screamed,

"Mia! Some girls here!".

I felt myself start to blush as Mia pushed past him and smiled at me. "Hi Letty," she said before grabbing my arm and pulling me into the house with her, "The wannabe thug who answered the door is my brother, Dominic". I tried to hold in my laughter as he pushed past her angrily, grumbling something under his breath.

Dom's POV:

The first time I saw Leticia Garcia standing in the doorway I thought I was just looking at another one of my sister's annoying little friend's. You know the kind of girls I'm talking about, the ones who go around in those puffy pink dresses and spend almost all their time worried about their hair and make up? I was right. She was annoying but the problem was she was a thousand times worse than Mia and her other friends.

I remember the first time she pissed me off. It was about a month after she met Mia. She was spending the night at our house again and I was outside cleaning out the garage with my best friend, Vince. She just walked right in like she owned the place and sat down on an old crate. She just sat there and watched me for about twenty minutes. I could feel her eyes on the back of my head and it was driving me crazy. I was really getting annoyed and was about to yell at her to leave me alone when Vince suddenly said, "Dom, when are you and your dad going to start working on that car?"

I didn't even get time to answer him before she jumped up off the crate and walked over to us, "What car?" She said eagerly as she looked back and forth between us. I couldn't believe this little kid. Why was she in my dad's garage? "Why don't you go play dolls with Mia or whatever you girls do?", I said as I glared at her. I expected her to turn and run back into the house just to get away from me. I had used that glare a hundred times before and every time I used it the other person always did exactly what I said but she didn't. She just stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring back at me.


	2. Dom's Promise

Letty's POV:

I felt like laughing at him. He was trying to look scary standing over me and glaring down at me like that and he was actually managing to scare me a little but I had learned a long time ago not to show fear in situations like this so I just stood there, ready for whatever he was going to do to me. Our eyes locked and I was lost staring into his eyes again but this time it didn't take very long for the spell to be broken. "Hey Dom, what's up?" I turned around as a boy about Dom's age walked into the garage. Dom's attention was taken away from me as he walked over toward the boy. "Just trying to get rid of the little PEST problem we have been having around here for the last month", he said before glaring back at me over his shoulder.

I tried to hide my smirk as I walked quietly past them and out of the garage. I walked to my house slowly thinking about how stupid Dominic was. He thought he knew every thing and he really was an asshole like Mia had told me in her room the night before. I was laughing out loud by the time I walked through the door of my house. I didn't expect her to be there but suddenly she was grasping my arms so hard that it hurt. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain as she yelled into my face, "Leticia, where the have you been!"

After that I don't remember much. I woke up on the floor . The back of my head hurt and I could feel something wet and sticky on the floor beneath it. I licked my lips and tasted the metallic taste of blood on my lips. That is when I heard his voice, so quiet that I almost thought I was just imagining it until I turned my head and saw him sitting against the wall staring down at the floor. "Please let her wake up", he whispered softly as I watched him. I started to sit up slowly and groaned loudly because of the pain. He was at my side with his arm around me holding me up almost immediately. Right before I passed out for the second time I heard him whisper, "Your going to be okay, Letty. I won't ever let anyone hurt you again. I promise".

5 Years Later:

Now its the night before my sixteenth birthday and I'm trying not to cry. I hate him so much. I still remember how sincere he sounded when he promised me so long ago that he would never let anyone hurt me but he lied to me. He has hurt me. I grit my teeth and run my fingers through my dark hair as I think about my plan. I'm through following him around and waiting for him to notice me on his own. I'm going to let Mia fix my hair and make up. I'll wear her clothes and try to ignore him. He doesn't matter anymore. I don't want him. How could anyone want Dominic Torretto?

Dom's POV:

"Dommie, come back over here." I turn and look in the direction that the seductive voice came from. I didn't have to look. I already know what I will see, Cami Tran laying on the ground where I left her. Johnny Tran's sister. I still can't remember why I'm with her. Was it because she's sexy or was it just to annoy her brother? I look at her, disgusted and walk closer to her, bending over to pick my white shirt up off the ground and slip it over my head. "Get up, Cami. I'm taking you home," I say as I walk around her, never even thinking that it might be nice to help her up.

On the way back to the Tran's house my thoughts keep going back to Letty. Why did I leave her alone to come out here with Cami Tran? I frown and then begin to smile slowly as I take a sip of my corona. Oh yeah, I remember now. Cami is hot and even better...she's a sure thing. Letty is just like a little sister to me. Worse than that she doesn't even dress like a girl. She is kind of beautiful when she smiles though. I growl under my breath and take a long sip of my corona, annoyed that I would think anything about Leticia Garcia could ever even be close to beautiful.


	3. Everybody Knows

Thanks to everyone who has posted a review to this story. Thank you for all your suggestions. I'm going to try to use them more in this story so the italics are going to go away to help improve that part. :) Remember to please give me your honest opinion and if you think something needs to be added to help the story let me know. I love criticism.

Letty's POV:

"Mia!", I scream as I hold up the halter top she just handed me before walking out of the room. I hear her giggling in the hall quietly before she walks back in the room and smiles innocently at me. "Yes?", she says as she walks into the room and gives me her best innocent look. The one she is always giving her dad to get out of trouble. I hold it up in front of her face and shake my head. "I'm not wearing this," I say as she walks over to her closet and returns with a white mini skirt. She just grins and picks up a pair of white heels off the floor. "Yes. You are," she says, "You want to make a good impression, don't you?"

I hate the way she knows me so well but I still don't say anything. Sometimes I think Dom is the only one who doesn't notice the way I watch him all the time. She leaves the room without asking me anymore questions. I slip out of my clothes and then put on the white mini skirt, the red halter-top she had shown me first and her white heels. I feel so...naked. I stand up and walk slowly over to her full-length mirror. My mouth drops open as I stare at myself in the mirror. I can't leave here looking like this. I look like one of those skanky girls that are constantly hanging all over Dom, Vince and Leon.

I turn around quickly as Mia walks into the room. I roll my eyes as she walks around me looking me over slowly and carefully. "Letty, you look great!" she says as she faces me, "Perfect". I sit down on a chair by her bed and let her do my hair and make up. It takes her almost an hour to finish my hair because she keeps changing her mind about what she wants to do. She finally decides to just leave it down and then we hear Dom and Vince greeting some of the first people to arrive for my party.

I walk downstairs with Mia and outside. Instantly hating all the stares that I start to get from some of the guys around the back door. I look around the backyard only looking for one guy. I finally see him. He's sitting at the picnic table with Cami Tran on his lap. I glare at him for a second before turning to walk into the house and find myself face to face with Hector. "Letty! You look great!" he says before putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me back out into the backyard. I put on a fake smile and let him lead me through my party and away from everyone else. He sits down on a crate and pulls me down onto his lap as he slips his arm possessively around my waist.

I can smell alcohol on his breath and start wandering how much he's had as he pulls me closer to him. "Did you do this all for Dom?" I glance up quickly and look at his face as he moves his hand down to my lap and begins to play with the hem of the skirt. I look away and look back towards the party, watching Dom and Cami. She's still on his lap but now she's kissing his neck too. "Do what for him? Why would I do anything for him?" I whisper back. "Letty, everybody knows you like him," he says before I stand up annoyed. "Shut up, Hector," I say quickly before walking back to the party and sitting between Vince and Leon on the steps.


	4. Beautiful

Dom's POV:

I can't take my eyes off of her. She's sitting on the steps with Leon and Vince now staring out into the darkness. She looks so beautiful. I watch her for a long time as Cami kisses my neck. Our eyes finally meet and she stands up quickly and walks back inside the house. I pick Cami up and sit her down on the bench beside me before standing up and following Letty into the house. I walk quickly up to her and grab her arm right before she gets to the stairs. "Letty.." I say as she turns and looks at me, "are you okay?". She nods and pulls away from me before running up the stairs. I follow her and grab her arm at the top of the stairs. Our eyes meet and I begin to move my lips slowly down onto hers. "Your so beautiful," I whisper right before I kiss her softly.

Her arms move up around my neck as she kisses me back. As I begin to kiss her a little harder I start to wander what I'm doing. Why am I kissing Letty? This is crazy. I pull away from her and lean against the wall. I don't know what to say so I just stare at her. I lick my lips and look down the stairs. No one saw us. I could just walk away and pretend like nothing happened. I look into her eyes one last time and start walking back down the stairs. "Dom?" I turn to look back up at her when I hear her say my name. "What Letty?" I say as I look up at her. She glares at me, obviously noticing that I just want to get away from her and forget what happened. "I hate you," she says quietly before walking down the hall and into Mia's room.

I walk quickly out the front door to avoid Cami and everyone else at the party. I glance up at Mia's bedroom window and see Letty watching me. I climb into my car and drive off. I don't know what my problem is. She must have wanted it just as much as I did so why did I walk away? I'll just keep telling myself that its because she is Mia's friend and that she's only sixteen. Of course that is it. She's only sixteen. She's just too young for me.

I get back home around three in the morning. Letty is asleep on the couch with the t.v. on. I walk into the living room and turn it off. I sit down in a chair and watch her sleep. She looks so innocent. I feel so stupid for not seeing how beautiful she was before now. The way that one strand of hair lays across her cheek, every little thing seems so much different now but I still don't want it to be different so I'll just go on treating her like I always have and forget about last night. I stand up and run quickly up the stairs to my room. I'll just forget about how beautiful she is.


	5. Sweet Dreams

Letty's POV:

It has been a week since my birthday. I have been trying to avoid Dom as much as I can but today I might not be able to. I made plans to stay over at Mia's tonight, before me and Dom's little kiss. Maybe he'll be gone and I won't have to worry about facing him tonight. I stuff my clothes into a duffle bag and run down the stairs and out the front door. I shut the door and lock it and start walking down the street toward the Torretto's house. I knock on the door and cross my fingers, hoping that Dom won't answer it.

Mia opens the door and smiles as she gives me a big hug, "Hey Let. Come in". I smile and step inside. We walk up to her room and I throw my duffel bag in the corner. She sits down on her bed, crossing her legs and I sit down on her bean bag chair in the corner. "Are you going to the party at Hector's next weekend?", she asks. I shrug, "I don't know. He asked me Thursday". Mia jumps off the bed and walks over to me. "Come on. Lets go down stairs and watch a movie or something", she says as we walk out her bedroom door.

We walk into the living room and I sit down on the couch. She walks over to the shelf where the Torretto's keep their movies and then she chooses one and slides it in the VCR. The movie starts and I groan loudly as I see the dancing couples on the screen. "Dirty Dancing?", I say as I roll my eyes. She just giggles and makes herself comfortable at the opposite end of the couch.

I must have fallen asleep somewhere in the middle because I wake up to the sound of the front door slamming shut and a girl giggling. I remain seated on the couch but watch the couple start to walk up the stairs. Dom and Cami Tran. So that's where he had been all night. I glare after him and then close my eyes to try to get back to sleep but I can't drown out all the giggles coming from his room. .

...

Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I have been pretty busy lately but I should have at least one more chapter up tonight. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. :)


	6. The Way You Move

Dom's POV:

I climb off the bed and start walking toward the door. "Dommie, where are you going?", Cami says softly. I look back at her and she smiles at me. "Get dressed", I say as I turn my back on her and walk out of the room. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen and open the fridge to get a corona. I open the beer and take a long drink as I look out the window over the sink.

I turn around when I hear someone come into the room behind me. I take another sip of my drink when I see that its Letty. She avoids my eyes as I let them roam slowly over her body. She looks great. She walks over to the fridge and opens the door, pulling out the orange juice. I watch her every move as she walks over to one of the cabinets and grabs a glass. I sit my corona down on the counter and lean back against it as she pours some of the juice into the glass. I lick my lips, "Letty?", I ask. She looks up at me like she hadn't noticed me standing here before but I know she has. "Oh...hey Dom. Can't sleep?", she asks before taking a sip of her juice and walking closer to me. I watch her walk towards me and take another sip of my drink. I keep reminding myself that she's only sixteen, that she's Mia's friend and that she's like a sister to me.

I smile at her as she walks closer and stands beside me, looking out the window. " I got thirsty", I say, wandering if she knows that Cami is upstairs in my room. I cross my hands over my chest and watch her out of the corner of my eyes as she looks out the window. "Yeah. Me too", she says softly, "I guess me and Mia fell asleep in the middle of the movie." Why does this feel so awkward? "Letty, about that kiss at your...", I start before she glares at me and starts walking quickly toward the doorway. I sit my drink down on the counter and grab her arm before she can leave the room I turn her around to face me and push her up against the wall. I look down into her brown eyes and smile as she glares right back up into mine. "Don't leave yet. I'm not finished talking," I say as I move my hand up to her neck and brush my fingertips against her soft skin. I lean down slowly getting closer and closer to her lips as she moves her hands up to my chest, shoving me away, still glaring at me. "What do you think your doing?", she asks as she turns and leaves the room. I walk back over to the counter and take another sip of my corona as Cami walks into the kitchen. "I'm ready", she says softly with a small smile as she walks over to me. I move my arms around her waist and pull her body against mine before lowering my lips onto hers and kissing her hard and slow. I hold Cami tighter in my embrace as my thoughts move to Letty and how I wish I was kissing her right now instead of Cami.


	7. Invasion

Letty's POV:

I lay on the couch and listen to them in the kitchen for over an hour before falling asleep. When I finally did fall asleep my dreams were filled with images of him and now that I'm awake, sitting on the couch eating fruit loops with Mia I realize how pissed off I am that he can invade my dreams like that. I stand up and tell Mia that I'm going out to the garage to talk to Vince. I walk through the door into the kitchen and over to where Vince is standing by a blood red Acura NSX. I walk over and groan out loud as I finally notice Dom's legs sticking out from under the front of the car. Vince smiles at me, "Hey Letty. How's it going?", he asks right before I hear Dom's impatient sigh. "Vince, would you go over to the garage and get my dad's tools for me?", he says before sliding out from under the car and standing up. He wipes his hands on his jeans and glances at me before walking around the car to pop the hood.

After Vince brings the tools back from the garage for Dom I walk over to him and stand beside him. We watch Dom as he starts trying to fix some little problem with the engine. "What did you and Mia do last night?", Vince asks as I stare at Dom's back. "We just watched a movie. We both fell asleep on the couch before anyone got home", I say as Dom leans down lower, pretending not to pay attention to the conversation. "We're you and Mia awake when Dom and Cami came in?", Vince asks before Dom stands up and shuts the hood to the car. He turns around and glances quickly at me before turning his attention back to Vince. "Alright. I think I fixed the problems but lets go take it for a test drive to be sure", he says as he drops one of the tools back into the tool box. Vince glances quickly back and forth between me and Dom before walking around to the passenger's side and climbing in. "Okay man, lets go", Vince says as Dom opens the driver's side door and climbs inside. I wave to Vince and watch them drive away before walking back inside to find Mia.

I walk into the house and into the living room to sit back down with her. I smile when I see that she has already fallen asleep again. I turn around and walk up the stairs. My plan is to take a shower but I pause outside of Dom's room when I notice that the door is opened just a little. My curiosity gets the best of me and I push the door open farther. I step inside and then look up and down the hall before shutting it quietly behind me. I glance around the room at his dresser, car posters, a few posters of random female models, his stereo and his bed. My eyes linger on his bed. I step closer and sit down on the edge of it. I climb farther up onto his bed and stretch out onto it. I lay my head down on his pillow and close my eyes. I tell myself for the thousandth time that I hate him and he hates me before falling asleep in his bed, completely oblivious to the fact that he might catch me there.


	8. His Touch

Dom's POV:

I climb out of the car, slipping the keys into my pocket as Vince gets out of the passengers seat. "Man, its perfect", he says as he walks around the front of the car, smiling at me. I smile back and start toward the house. "Yeah. It runs great. Even better than before", I say as I walk through the door into the kitchen. I open the fridge and grab two coronas, tossing him one before walking into the living room. I glance at the sleeping form on the couch and walk over to the stairs, sitting down on the bottom step. Vince walks over and leans against the wall beside me. "I think I'm about to get out of here. I promised Hector I would take a look at his engine", he says before taking a sip of his beer and walking over to the door. "Alright. Talk to ya later, V", I say before he walks out the door. I take a sip of my corona and stand up. I glance back over at Mia and smile before starting up the stairs to my room.

I push the door open and stare at the unmoving form on my bed. "Letty?", I say out loud as I step farther into the room, shutting the door behind me. I walk over to the dresser and sit my corona down on it before turning back to the bed and sitting down on the edge of the bed carefully so I won't wake her. I glance over her still form slowly before letting my eyes rest on her face. She looks so peaceful and so beautiful. One loose strand of her hair laying across her cheek. I move my hand down and brush away, letting my thumb brush gently against her soft skin. I smile mischievously to myself and straddle her on the bed. Resting my hands on either side of her waist as I watch her sleep.

A few minutes later she wakes up and stares up into my eyes. I can see her confusion but I just smile as I grab her small arms in one of my larger ones, pulling them above her head and holding them there. "Well, well, well...what is Leticia Garcia doing in my bed?", I say as I smile down at her. She glares up at me, a look that I've seen more times than I can count. "Dom, get off me now!", she hisses as she tries to pull her hands away from me. My smile widens and I lean down closer to her to whisper in her ear, "Shhhh...Mia is asleep. Wouldn't wanna wake her up, would we?". I laugh out loud as she tries to pull away from me again, completely oblivious to the fact that rubbing her body against me like that isn't going to make me leave any sooner. "Damn, Let. Stop moving. I'll let you go. I promise...", I say and she stops moving. "Okay. I stopped moving. Let me go", she says as I move my free hand down to her neck and brush my fingertips against her skin softly. "I will as soon as you tell me what your doing in my room", I whisper. She sighs, "I just got tired, okay? Dom, come on. You promised you would let me go." I lean down closer to her as I move my hand over her shoulder, slipping my fingers down under her tank top a little. She tries to pull away again and I look into her eyes. She licks her lips as I lean down closer to her, my face mere inches from hers. "I hate you", she says as I move my lips down closer to hers. "Me too, baby", I whisper softly as I brush my lips gently against hers. I rub the tip of my tongue against her lips a little before she opens her mouth a little for me to allow my tongue to slip inside. I release her hands and move my hand down over her stomach. I massage her tongue with mine as I slip my hand up under her tank top. I feel her hands on my arms. I break the kiss and kiss my way down to her neck. She moans softly as I place light kisses all over her neck and shoulders. I whisper softly against her neck, "Letty. Your so beautiful". I feel her hands move down over my chest and she pushes me away.

I stare at her as she backs away from me. "Letty? What's wrong?", I say as she stands up and back away from the bed. She glares at me, "what do you think is wrong? Do you think that you can just do whatever you want with Cami in that bed one night and then me the next?", she says and starts walking toward the door. I jump up off the bed quickly and grab her arm. "Letty, the thing with Cami didn't mean anything. It was nothing. Just an easy lay.", I say before she pulls away and stares at me like she's seeing me for the first time. "Is that what you thought I would be? Just an easy lay?", she says angrily. I stare at her, not knowing how to answer her question. "Answer me, Dom!", she screams. "I don't know", I whisper before she turns and runs down the stairs and out of the house.


	9. Right Here Waiting

Letty's POV:

Its been three weeks since the last time I was at the Torretto's. My mom hasn't been home so everything has been okay. Tonight's different though because I wake up in the middle of the night to another sound in the room. I roll over onto my back and see him there. He's sitting against my bedroom wall with his head down. The window is open so I know that he came in that way. Why is he here? I get up off the bed and walk over to him, kneeling on the floor in front of him. "Dom, what are you doing here? Are you okay?", I say as I watch him. He raises his eyes slowly to meet mine and I feel dread wash over me as I see how red his eyes are. I realize right away that he's been crying.

"Dom?", I ask softly as I move my hands around him and pull him close. He moves his hands around me and hugs me back, pulling me tightly against him. He rests his head against my shoulder and move my hand up to the back of his head. I rub the back of his head softly. I move my free hand down to his back and caress it gently through his wet shirt. I pull back a little and realize he's sweating. I pull away and stand up but he grabs my arm before I can walk away. I look down at him sympathetically. "Its okay, Dom. I'll be right back. Your sweaty. I was just going to get you something cold to drink.", I say as he stands up slowly and walks over to the bed. He sits down and I walk over and sit down beside him. I stare down at the floor for a few minutes, leaving complete silence between us as he stares out the window. Finally, I look over at him. "Dom, what's wrong?", I ask and jump slightly when he jumps up off the bed and punches the wall.

I stare at him as he stands there staring at the hole he just made in the bedroom wall and speaks for the first time. "I'm sorry, Let", he whispers before looking away from the wall and over at me. I smile softly at him and stand up. I grab his hand and lead him into the bathroom. I walk over to the sink and turn the cold water on, moving his hand under the water. I reach over and get a washcloth off one of the shelves. He watches me intently as I lay the washcloth on the side of the sink and help him get his t-shirt off. I throw his t-shirt in the corner and get the washcloth wet before leading him back into the bedroom. He sits down on the edge of the bed and I begin to wash his face, neck, shoulders, chest, stomach and back off with the cool cloth.

After I finish washing him with the cloth I kneel down I lay he washcloth down on my desk. "You can sleep here tonight. I'll sleep here on the floor, okay?", I say as he looks up into my eyes. "No, Letty. Sleep here...", he says as he lays his hand down on the bed beside him, "...with me". I look down at his hand and consider telling him now but then I look back into his eyes and see the pain there. He needs me so I wait for him to slip out of his shoes and jeans and lay down before I lay down on the bed beside him. I roll onto my side with my back to him. He slides his hand around my waist and pulls my body back against his. I stare at the wall for what seems like an eternity before I hear his steady breathing and know that he has fallen asleep.

I wake up suddenly when I feel his lips against my neck. His hand has moved down lower to my thigh by now and he's squeezing it gently. I open my mouth to ask what he's doing but before I can answer he speaks. "Letty, there is something I need to tell you. I'm going to have to go away for awhile so I have to tell you now. I love you", he whispers so softly that I almost don't hear it. I hear the pain in his voice when he says it and I don't understand but I decide not to question him. At least not right now. He kisses my cheek and I turn my head to meet his lips as he moves his body over mine. He pulls away and slips off his boxers. I stand up and slip out of my t-shirt and boxers before laying on the bed. He glances over my body slowly and finally looks back up into my eyes before moving slowly up over my body. Our eyes meet and he moves his hand to my cheek, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "I could be gone for a long time. I need to know that you want this as much as I do and that you'll wait for me. No matter how long it takes", he says while staring deep into my eyes. "Your all I've ever wanted, Dom. I will be waiting for you when you get back", I reply before his lips crash down onto mine.

When I wake up a few hours later he's gone. I look at the place where he had laid on my bed and touch it with the palm of my hand. I smile to myself when I see that its still warm. It wasn't a dream. He was really here and he had really made love to me. I glance at the window and frown when I see that he closed it. I stare at the window and wander where he meant he had to go last night. I will go ask Mia later. For now I will just lay here and think about him. His touch, his smile, his kiss and then gentle way he made love to me. I love Dominic Torretto and I'll be right here waiting for him when he returns.

...

I would just like to say thanks to all the people who are leaving reviews. I really appreciate the comments. I have never wrote anything this long before so all the comments are really helping me a lot. I will update as soon as possible. :)


	10. Secrets

Dom's POV:

I'm back at my house now. I just returned from Letty's a few minutes ago and now I'm sitting on the edge of my bed waiting. No one knows what happened yet. No one but me. I couldn't even tell Letty while I was at her house tonight. I'm afraid of the way she would look at me. I don't know why I care so much about her but I'm through trying to pretend like I don't. She doesn't know anything about it. Mia was there too but she didn't see it. She was out by the trailer talking to Vince and Leon. She wasn't there to see all of it happen. Just a week ago at the last race my dad would ever race in. The scene plays over and over in my head. I keep seeing my father's car driving getting ran into the wall. I keep hearing the screams. The same screams that everyone said were mine. Then I see the fear in Lindor's eyes as I beat him with the torque wrench just yesterday. All of it is why I asked Letty to wait for me. I'm not going to run from it. I don't see the point but I know that they will come for me soon and then Mia will know. I groan when I suddenly realize Letty will know too. I stand up and leave my room. I need a drink so I walk down to the kitchen and grab a corona out of the fridge. I open and take a sip of it as I stare out the window toward the garage where my dad taught me everything he knew about cars and life. I look up toward Mia's room and sigh. Who's going to take care of her while I was gone? What was I thinking when I went looking for that guy like that? It was crazy. I have to call Vince. He'll take care of Mia until I get back. I hope Letty will be okay and I hope she keeps her promise to wait for me. I need her more now than I ever have before but I can't tell her. At least not now.

Letty's POV:

I wake up a few hours later and get dressed. My plan is to go to the Torretto's and ask Mia what's up with Dom. The scene meets me outside is the last thing I expected. Down the street, in front of the Torretto's house is a police car and two police men are putting Dom into the backseat. I glance down and see the handcuffs on his wrists before running as fast as I can down the street. I stop by the car and our eyes meet right before the police officers climb into the car and speed off down the street. I watch the car moving away from me until it turns the corner and is out of site. My eyes move quickly to the house and I see Vince holding Mia in the doorway while she cries into his shirt. I run over to her and wrap my arms around her, pulling her away from Vince as I hug her. Vince smiles nervously at me and stares down at the floor.

"Vince, where are they taking Dom?", I ask demandingly while he stares down at the ground and tries to avoid my question. I notice what he's doing and repeat my question louder this time. He looks up at me and then over at Mia who breaks away from the hug and runs upstairs to her room.

Vince sighed and finally began to tell me what happened. "Mr. Torretto died at a race almost two weeks ago, Letty", he said quietly. I glared at him angrily. Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't Dom tell me last night? All of them knew how much I care about everyone in this family but they still didn't tell me.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?", I ask him as he looks out toward the street like he's planning on running away to escape my questions. Like there is something he wants to hide from me.

"Letty, Dom did something bad. Really bad. See, the accident at the race wasn't an accident. Well, Dom didn't see it as one. This other racer, Lindor ran Mr. Torretto into the wall. About a week later Dom ran into Lindor. He had been returning that Acura NSX to the owners. Dom had a wrench in the back seat and he...", he pauses, looking into my eyes pleadingly. I glare at him and cross my arms over my chest.

"What did Dom do, Vince?", I ask him as I stare into his eyes. He stares back into mine and for a second I think he's not going to tell me. He looks like he's just going to run out of here and I'm always going to have to wander why the cops took Dom away but then he sighs and I know he's going to tell me.

"He almost beat Lindor to death with the wrench.", he says and I know that I must look like I'm about to fall because suddenly he is beside me with his hand on my shoulder, asking if I'm going to be okay.

Dom's POV:

I'm lying in my cell at Lompoc staring up at the small window into the dark sky. I know she must know everything by now. Knowing Letty, if she couldn't find out why the police took him away by just asking people she would have beat it out of someone. I smile for the first time at the image of her beating up Vince for information. I close my eyes and think back on that last night with her. I wanted to tell her then but I couldn't. I couldn't stand to see the look in her eyes. It seems like the only thing I'm afraid of anymore is losing her. The only thing keeping me from going crazy in this place is my memories of her. I'm afraid that when I get back she won't be able to forgive me like I need her to. I keep wandering if all she'll see is a monster. I sigh and close my eyes. I have to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be another long day in hell without Letty.

Letty's POV:

I run as fast as I can back to my house after Vince tells me what happened. I run up to my room and slam the door, locking it before walking over to the same corner where Dom was sitting the night before. I sit down in the same place and look down at the floor. I don't know what to think or what to do. He almost killed a guy. I would have never guessed that Dom could do something like that. I loved Mr. Torretto and it hurts me that he's gone but still I can't understand Dom's pain. I'm so confused right now. None of it makes any sense. How could he do something like that to someone but be as gentle to me as he was last night. I don't understand any of it and I probably never will but I'm going to keep my promise and wait for him. Maybe he'll explain it to me when someday.


	11. Home To You

Dom's POV:

I walk through the gate and stretch my arms up over my head as I walk with Vince out to his car. We climb inside and start driving back to the house. I feel so free now. Everything is going to be different. I can feel it. I smile as I stare out the window. I wander if Letty will be at the house when I get there. Vince told me when he came to visit that she was around a lot. She helps the guys work on cars and sometimes she even helps Mia around the house. It hurts that she didn't come visit me in Lompoc but I guess she just couldn't deal with everything. That confuses me though because I always thought she was so strong. Maybe even stronger than me at times. I frown and turn to look at Vince.

"V, do you know if Letty is going to be there when we get there?", I ask him. He glances at me and he smiles a little.

"I'm not sure, Dom. She may be at the garage or she might be at the house helping Mia," he says and I know he's avoiding telling me something I may not want to know. Like maybe she doesn't even want to see me.

"She's a woman now. Not the same little girl you left two years ago," he says like he had just read my mind. I watch him for a minute. Expecting him to tell me more about the woman she has become but he doesn't so I just stare out the window and enjoy the feeling of being free again.

Letty's POV:

I lean back against the side of the garage, smiling as Mia tries to explain to Leon why he can't track mud all through 'her' clean house before Vince and Dom get back. I have been staying over here a lot since Dom was sent to Lompoc. Mia told me I could stay in his room but for almost all of the first year I couldn't go in there. Everything reminded me of Dom too much. For most of that year I almost hated him. I kept thinking about what he had done and trying to understand but it wasn't easy. If Dom could do that much damage to another human being how could I ever trust him again? I'm still not sure if I can trust him but I'm here anyway. I made a promise that I intend to keep no matter what happens.

I haven't seen or heard from my mom in a year and a half. On my eighteenth birthday I went over to that old house for the last time and got everything that belonged to me and some of the things that belonged to my dad and brought them over to Mia's. Its not like I was never home anyway and ever since Dom left I have practically lived with Mia. Jesse and Leon got an apartment a few blocks away and Vince is living in a trailer on the edge of town but they all usually stay around here too. I wander if it will all change when Dom gets back?

I'm not sure what I should expect when he does show up with Vince. He might be completely different from what I remember. I know I'm different than I was when he left. I've grown up and I don't depend on people like I did then. I don't know how he'll feel about that or even if he felt like I depended on him before. I smile because he definitely thought I depended on him. That's Dom for you though. That cocky attitude that makes him seem like he thinks he's so amazing. I get onto my back and slide back under the Honda I was working on before Mia and Leon's little argument. Even though I hate to admit it, the one thing that I really hope did not change about Dom is his cockiness. I would really miss that.

Dom's POV:

As soon as Vince pulled up into the yard Mia ran out the door. I barely got out of the car before she threw her arms around my neck and gave me a huge hug. I laughed and hugged her back. After a few minutes she finally let go and then ran to give Vince a hug.

"Thanks for going to get him, V," Mia says as Vince laughs and hugs her back.

"No problem, Mia," He says, grinning at her as she pulls away and starts leading the way toward the garage. I look around the yard and smile. It feels good to be back home around people that I can trust. We walk into the garage and I see Leon and Jesse arguing in the corner. They both look up at the same time and walk over to us.

"Hey Dom. Good to see you made it home safely. Vince here isn't exactly the safest driver in California," Leon says, smiling. I look down at the legs sticking out from under a Honda and glance over at Mia. I know who will slide out from under that car any second. I watch her as she slides out from under the car and stares up into my eyes. God, she's even more beautiful than she was when I left her. I smile as I look over her body. Her hair is a complete mess, they're is grease all over her face, her white tank top, jean shorts and her legs. She stands up and tries to give me her best smile but I can tell its forced.

"Welcome back, Dom," she says before stepping forward and throwing her arms around my neck to hug me. I'm taken by surprise but I'm not sure why. Maybe I was just expecting her to not be happy to see me. Was she happy to see me? I'm not really sure but with her body this close to mine I don't really care. Its seems like I haven't had her in my arms for more than a fraction of a second before she pulls away from me. She looks down at the floor and suddenly they're is an odd silence between all of us before Vince speaks up and breaks it.

"Mia can show you everything in the office. Mia and Letty have got things running pretty smoothly around here. You'll catch on though," he says as he smiles at me and walks over to pop the hood on the Honda Letty was just working on. Mia smiles at me and starts walking toward the office.

"Come on, Dom. I'll show you how we have been doing things around here," Mia says. I follow her into the office and glance back in time to see Letty walk out of the garage and make her way up to the door that leads into the kitchen.

Letty's POV:

I walk into the kitchen and lean back against the closed door. I don't know why I had to come in here like this. I just had to get away from everything that was going on for a few minutes. It doesn't make much sense because I thought everything would be fine and get back to normal but its not. Even that little hug had some how been too much. Too much of Dom? I'm not sure. Maybe things just need more time. I'll get used to him being back around. He'll get used to me and we'll both get used to the way things are now. I open the door to the refrigerator and grab a corona. I look out the window at Vince, Jesse and Leon and smile. I wander if Dom realizes how much they have all done for Mia since he has been gone. I'm not even sure if he knows about any of the things that have been going on since he got back.

I open up the corona and take a sip before walking up the stairs to Dom's room. I walk inside and shut the door. After sitting my drink down on the dresser I slip out of my clothes and run a brush through my hair before walking into the bathroom to take a shower. I didn't think I would mind if he saw me all dirty, sweaty and greasy but now that he has I wish he hadn't.

After my quick shower I slip on a black tank top and some gray shorts before heading back downstairs. By the time I get there all the guys are in the living room watching a movie and Mia is in the kitchen washing dishes. I walk into the room and lean against the door.

"Did you show him how we're doing everything now?," I ask, Mia glances up at me quickly like she hadn't realized I was even in the room before now.

"Yeah. It didn't really take very long. He caught on pretty fast but he might have a little trouble with the stuff on the computer. Could you help him with that?," she asks. She smiles at me, knowingly and I glare at her.

"Sure. I'll show him how everything works. Except for all that math. That part is up to you," I say and she laughs a little before I turn away from her and walk into the living room. I walk over and sit down on the couch between Vince and Dom. They're watching some action movie that came out sometime while Dom was in Lompoc. About half way through it I feel his arm move around my shoulders and I smile to myself. He's still just as cocky as he ever was but this time will be different because I'm going to be in control. I smile a little and lay my head down against his shoulder to enjoy the rest of the movie.


	12. Lost In You

Dom's POV:

Letty had fallen asleep sometime in the middle of the movie so I carry her up to my room and lay her down on the bed. Mia told me on the phone a few months ago that Letty had been staying in my room. I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight so I don't make her uncomfortable. I pull the sheet up over her shoulders and kiss her cheek gently before leaving the room and heading back downstairs to the couch. I don't want to go downstairs. What I really want is to climb into the bed beside her and hold her close to me while but I can't. I have no idea how she feels about everything that is happening now and everything that happened before I left. A lot of things have changed. I walk over to the couch and sit down right when the phone rings. I stand back up and walk over to answer it.

"Hello?," I ask sleepily.

"Dommie, is it really you? It's Cami. Remember me? Of course you do. All the things we did together. I missed you so much while you we're gone...," Cami says before I cut her off.

"Cami, its late. I'm tired. What do you want?," I say, not even trying to hide the fact that her calling this late is annoying me. She giggles at the sound of my voice. Obviously completely oblivious to fact that I don't want to talk to her.

"Dommie, you need to come over and pick me up. We could maybe go...'talk' like we used to?," she asks and I can't help but smile.

"Be waiting outside when I get there," I say and she giggles again. I hang up the phone and sigh as I grab my keys and walk out the front door.

Letty's POV:

I wake up pretty early and walk downstairs to find Mia in the kitchen cooking a little breakfast for everyone. Glancing out the window I see that Vince, Leon and Jesse are already getting ready to go to work.

"Dom already in the shop, Mia?," I ask as she puts some more waffles on a platter sitting on the counter.

"Nope. When I woke up he was gone so I don't know where he's off to," she says and smiles she turns the burner on the stove off and sits the platter down on the table. I sit down at the table and frown because I have a pretty good idea of where he might have ran off to. Cami Tran had been asking about him every few months since he left. Every time she got bored of the other guys she was sleeping around with. Johnny even comes looking for her over here occasionally so its no big surprise when I hear his car pull up in front of the house.

I walk out the front door and he meets my eyes as I walk across the lawn to stand in front of him beside his car.

"What do you want this time?," I ask him with slight annoyance since I'm almost constantly having to deal with his cocky attitude when he's around.

"Just looking for my sister, Leticia. You haven't seen her, have you?," he says before flashing me a cocky smile that makes me want to kill him.

"I haven't seen your sister. Nobody here has. We don't exactly hang...," I begin before he interrupts me.

"What about Dom? He always seemed to have an interest with Cami. Have you seen him around this morning, Leticia?," he asks and I glare at him before I turn and walk back into the house.

"Get out of here, Johnny," I say. I hear him laughing behind me before he gets into his car and drives away. After walking into the house I slam the door behind me and walk into the kitchen where Vince, Jesse and Leon have joined Mia to eat breakfast.

"Hungry, Let?," Jesse asks but I walk straight past them and out to the garage to get back to work on the Honda I have been working on for about a week now. I need to do something constructive with my time before I hunt down Dom and Cami and kill both of them. I pop the hood to the car and begin working on it. I'm still completely lost in my work when I hear Dom's car pull into the drive way.

Dom's POV:

I couldn't go through with it. Cami was completely nude, lying on the ground in front of me, completely ready for me to do whatever I wanted to her and I couldn't go through with it. I get out of the car and slam the door, completely disgusted with myself. I walk toward the garage and stop in the doorway when I see Letty leaning over the front of the Honda. I smile and watch her as she works on the car. She gives her work her complete attention. My smile widens as I think about how hot she looks when she's concentrating so hard like that. She finally realizes I'm there and glances up at me to acknowledge my presence before continuing her work. After a few minutes she closes the hood and wipes her hands on her jeans.

"Your finished?," I ask and she nods her head.

"Yeah. Its all done now," she says before walking into the office and sitting down at the desk. She turns on the computer and I walk around to stand behind the chair to see what she does. She brings up a page with the name of the car, the owner's name, address and phone number all at the top. She prints off the piece of paper and slips it into a file cabinet in the corner. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Wanna take it for a test drive?," she asks and hands me the keys. I smile and we climb inside the car. I back out of the driveway and start driving down the street away from the house.

"Let, last night Cami called and I went to meet her but...," I say and she cuts me off before I can finish.

"I don't wanna hear this," she says angrily and stares out the passenger side window.

"But you don't understand. Nothing happened," I say and then look at her shocked as she starts laughing.

"You really expect me to believe that, don't you?," she says and I pull the car down into an alley.

"It's true. I took her home but afterwards I met a few old friend's and they told me about some races that take place around town. Street races? Have you heard about that?," I ask and she looks at me like I'm out of my mind.

"Of course I've heard of them, Dom. Everybody's heard of them but that doesn't mean you should go out there and get thrown back in jail for illegal racing right after you get out of Lompoc," she says and I groan as I get out of this car. I can't believe she's lecturing me. She gets out of the car and leans against the side of the car as she stares at me over the top. I turn to her and decide to try to make her understand.

"Come on, Let. You know how much I love racing. I just want to be able to race the way my dad did but I'm banned from the tracks. I can't do it legally anymore," I say as I start to get more frustrated by the minute. I look away from her as she moves around the front of the car and stands in front of me.

"I know. I can't stop you from doing this if its what you want to do but that doesn't mean I have to like your decision," she says and I look down into her eyes.

"No. That's where your wrong, Let. I need you to like my decisions and I need you to always be here because I love you. Your the only thing that kept me from going out of my mind in that place. Knowing that you would be here when I got back is the one thing that kept me from losing my mind so even though maybe it is my decision, I need you here to help keep me strong, okay?," I ask and she smiles at me as I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her against me.

"I missed you too. Things have changed. I'm more mature now and I can handle myself but my feelings for you haven't changed," she says before I lower my lips down onto hers and begin to kiss her softly. As I kiss her I feel like the world disappears and all that's left is me and Letty. Even though it sounds silly in these moments when I'm with Letty like this I feel like the whole world could come crumbling down on top of us and I would never know because I'm completely lost in her.

...

This is the last chapter of this story. I might do a sequal but I'm not sure. Thanks again to everyone for the great reviews.


End file.
